Angry, angry world
by lawlietlivesforever
Summary: Shorts. Hetalia characters rant about the things dearest to them
1. England vs Soccer

**RANT 1 ENGLAND vs "SOCCER"**

What the hell is wrong with you people? It's not soccer for god's sake it's FOOTBALL! You kick the damn ball with your FOOT! It makes sense to call it football! And don't get me STARTED on what America calls football. That isn't 'football', that's a load of CRAP! How is it even logical to call that football? When do you actually kick the ball? THEIR GODDAM BALL ISN'T EVEN ROUND! America comes in and starts talking to me about soccer as if he can actually PLAY the sport. Doesn't he know that Americans are terrible at soccer by a world standard? Why can't he just stick to playing baseball or whatever it is Americans do, as long as he STOPS calling American football 'football'. In football, you move the BALL with your FEET. Therefore it should be called FOOTBALL! What idiot thought that it would be a good idea to call it soccer? What the hell? Where did that name even come from? GAH! I don't even want to say the word anymore! THE NEXT PERSON TO CALL FOOTBALL 'SOCCER' IS GOING TO DIE!

**HI! Hope you liked it! PLEASE COMMENT ME MORE IDEAS FOR RANTS. ANY CHARACTER, ABOUT ANYTHING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. France vs Sobriety

**RANT 2- FRANCE vs SOBRIETY **

Bonjour! I'm doing zis rant for ze first time, and I will be ranting about sobriety. Do you not think it is as terrible as I do? What is life wizzout a glass of wine every day? I would NEVER live like zat! Alcohol makes everyzing so much better. It turns an ugly woman in a goddess right before your very eyes! Why do people not understand zis? Wizzout alcohol, life is boring! Why should we bother about silly little things like age, or if zey happen to be addicted to it? Also, what is a party wizzout alcohol? NOTHING! A party wizzout alcohol is a party wizzout life. So people please for ze love of all zat is as beautiful as me. Do not stay sober!

**HI! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! I found it fun to write! Anyways, PLEASE comment! What you like/dislike and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I think I'll try to get 100! **


	3. America vs UFO hoaxes

**RANT 3- AMERICA vs UFO HOAXES.**

So Dude, it's NOT cool to make up a UFO hoax man, that's just totally lame. I mean, did you ever think that maybe there IS something out there? And that they're going to get mad at us if we keep making up their existence? Totally uncool, bro. Come on, like you get us all excited by saying that you found something interesting, but some scientist dude comes along and he's all like "This is a hoax" and then you get all depressed. That's so not fair. It's like you WANT to get our hopes up so that you can be a douche and crush all our hopes. That's SO mean. Why do you guys have to be so mean? Like, seriously, faking a UFO is just so mean to everyone who's waiting for them to contact us. And Tony agrees with me, don't you, Tony?

_Tony doesn't really care to be honest._

**HIYA! Chapter 3! I hope you like this! Please PM me ANY ideas you have. I wanna see if I can get to 100, so I'm gonna need your help!**


	4. Canada vs Jokes About The Accent

**RANT 4- CANADA vs JOKES ABOUT THE ACCENT**

Well… I really don't want to complain much, but I don't like it when people say things about our accent. People like America think that we say 'eh?' all the time, but we don't, eh? I don't know why those hosers say that and… and it makes me get angry sometimes. And then when I try to tell them, they just ignore me or make fun of me, and it's kinda mean. Also, people think that we say 'aboot' instead of 'about'. That's not fair, we don't talk like that, and it makes me upset when people say that we do. So, I don't want to sound demanding, but can you please stop. I'm sorry for bothering you.

**Finally rant 4 is out! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I'll try to get them out quicker, I just had a lot of geography that I had to do. PM me ideas! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. England vs Improper Grammar

**RANT 5- ENGLAND vs IMPROPER GRAMMAR**

I'm not a freak, I just HATE improper grammar. For god's sake, it's 'LEARNT', not 'LEARNED'. What the hell is LEARNED? That isn't the Queen's English! And don't even TRY to tell me that the rules are different because it's _American_ English. If you speak English at all, speak it PROPERLY, you can't just not follow some rules and not follow others. Anyone who doesn't use perfect grammar will just sound idiotic. What else are they supposed to teach you in school? How to piss me off? LEARN GRAMMAR, OR I _WILL_ CURSE YOU!

**Hey! Super sorry for the long wait for this one! I'm writing this in Geography class, so sorry it's a bit short. I PROMISE I'LL POST MORE OFTEN! PM ME YOUR IDEAS AND PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Canada vs Invisibility

**thanks to karin-chan2000 for the idea!**

**RANT 6- CANADA vs INVISIBILITY**

Uh hi again… I'm not really good at this, but this time I just want to say that being invisible isn't fun. Some of you might think that if you're invisible that you can hide from people, but that's not true. I'm sorry but it really isn't that fun being invisible. Nobody knows you're there and people sit on you and nobody listens to your opinion. I don't like being invisible. Sometimes I wish people would just notice me. Uh… Thanks for your time.

**HI! SUPER SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG, BUT I HAD A LOT OF STUFF TO DO AND I KINDA WAS STUCK. ANYWAYS… I AM SO SHOCKED BECAUSE I GOT A 97% IN MY GEOGRAPHY EXAM EVEN THOUGH I PAID NO ATTENTION IN CLASS. BY THIS REASONING, THE REASON FOR MY SUCCESS MUST BE HETALIA! SO THANKS TO HETALIA FOR NOT FAILING ME IN GEO!**


End file.
